These teachings relate generally to method and systems for providing specialty product information to consumers.
A consumer venturing to purchase a specialty product, such as, but not limited to, wine, can face a difficult experience. As described by a Boston Phoenix journalist, “[u]nless you are already a wine expert, navigating a wine shop can be a difficult experience. So many names, so many bottles, so many sources. Although critics, advertisements, and other external sources of information can be helpful, it's hard to persuade the most wine critics to go shopping with you.” (Thor Iverson, What's In Store, The Boston Phoenix, Dec. 14-21, 2000)
The same problem exists when purchasing specialty beers, cigars, specialty cheeses and other products such as horticultural products and supplies.
Training constitutes a time-consuming and expensive aspect of the hospitality (and most other) industry. It is difficult (and can be expensive) to pinpoint key training areas for individual employers. Training is usually provided to groups of employees were different employees from the group have different levels of proficiency. Such group training can be ineffective since those are at a higher level of proficiency would be required to be trained in areas where they do not need training.